I am not yours
by takara410
Summary: Oroku Saki and April he will do whatever it takes to get her character death
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Oroku Saki watched as April and the buffoon Casey got off his bike. He waited for him to say his goodbyes but was pissed when April invited him into her home. He watched as the lights were flickered on and he was filled with jealousy her bedroom light was turned on .He climbed up the wall, breaking a window.

I beat Casey black and blue dropping his body to the floor as I went to April's bedroom. I knew I should have worn my armor; I could have done more damage. I entered April's bedroom shocked at her wonder fighting position. I then noticed her clothes a tank top that showed her chest quite nicely and shorts that showed her legs nicely.

"What are you doing here?" She asked I smiled at her "You will have your answers once we go home" I approached her and she stepped back a little. I reached for her while she jumped for dresser. I grabbed hold of her as she threw a phone to the floor, breaking it. I sprayed knock out gas in her face, I carried her bridal style walking down the stairs and into the car.

I carried her gently into our bedroom; I took her hair out of it` messy bun. I knew the turtles would come for her but I am not sure when. I quietly walked out of our room ,looking for Karai. I found her in her personal training room "Karai I need you to dress your new mother for me while I go look for rings." He left without seeing her reaction. Karai stayed still and the dummy she kicked and hit her and made her fall to the ground.

Oroku looked at twelve different sellers but could not find one that really shined, until he saw it. A ring that had a big red ruby in the middle and a silver band. "I'll take this one." He said the jeweler nodded his head and wrapped it "No I want it to say your mine." The man nodded his head "Anything else?" "Yes, I want you back here in three weeks with a choice of your better wedding rings." He said watching the man put the words on the rings. He put it in a cooler and soon afterward gave it to the man.

Karai stared at the woman checking her pulse; she'll be out for the night. She recognized her instantly, the hair was a give away. She wondered what she was supposed to put her in; she noticed that her father's closet was open. It never was she went to it and opened it to see clothes and outfits that she herself wished she had. She saw a slip that was red and very short. She looked at the tag it was from Victoria Secret. She was hating the woman already, hopefully though she would stay in her room.

She quickly dressed her and was glad to be done with it. The damn woman even had a bigger chest then her. Hopefully her father would gain his sense and use her as a hostage. She walked out the room just as her father walked in. She saw a black box and wanted to yell at him but knew it would just add her more time getting her butt handed to him. She bowed her head and, left he removed the sheet liking what she was wearing. He knew he could not put her clothes on without taking her in her sleep which would not do.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

April woke up frightened; she looked around though she stopped when she saw an expensive ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" Saki asked wrapping an arm around her waist. She pushed him off her, and she backed into a wall.

"What happened to Casey? What did you do to him!?

"Nothing, why do you think I should?" He asked getting out of bed

She picked up a vase and threw it running out the door. He sighed catching it and putting it back. He heard April "Let go of me!"

He watched as an elite guard was carrying her an dropped her on the bed. He bowed to Saki and e closed the door while he was leaving.

"They will have to be a lot gentler, once the children come." He said looking from the door to her, as an after though.

"Children?" She said scared and backing further into the bed.

"Yes, I feel that Karai is spoiled because she had no siblings. I personally do not care what gender it will be, as long as you are their mother." He climbed on top of her. She smacked him off her "The turtles will stop you!"

He got off the floor and felt his numb face "You are learning to defend yourself that's good, though I will have my Elite on you. You will not escape me." While talking he took a necklace out and put it on her neck.

She felt it clasp on her neck "Get this off me!" She started to pull at the necklace.

"It will come off, when you do care for me." He said kissing her forehead and held her.

She fought against him "Donny will get this off me!" She said looking at him with a smirk

He sighed , touching the collar "Not if he wants to kill you, other you will come to love me if you want it off you." He said having her look at him.

"Bishop could kidnap me, to get to you or the turtles then I'm mutated or ..dead." She said hating herself for not thinking of something real.

"I thought of that." He said smiling and turning on the news a report was on she saw her house and fathers shop. Firefighters were clearing the wreckage and then a reporter came on. "With a heavy heart I am sad to say the owner of the building April O'Neal and her boyfriend Casey Jones did not make it out."

April began crying, Saki held her in his arms. He was kissing her forehead and rubbing her back "It's okay I have a mortician who will say it was some relative and that you were safe at my house."

She looked at him mad getting off of him "You killed Casey you monster, I will never love you!"

He sighed standing up "You know the city does not think an old woman with mental problems should be taking care of an unruly teenager." He went to his desk and took out a file and gave it to her.

She opened it was Angel's grandmother "Leave her out of this, please." She begged, she saw Angel as her own daughter.

"A record like hers she'd be from foster home to foster home and not the good ones."

"Ok ! I will do whatever it takes just please leave her alone."

He walked over to her moving some more paper out the way showing her a paper "I can't do that."

April read it and her blood froze, he adopted her. She looked to him "Don't hurt her."

He hugged her and kissed her on the lips "See that's all I want, your love and the death of the turtles."

A knock interrupted his forceful kissing "Enter." He said roughly

Hun arrived with a scared, crying Angel who ran to April. She hugged her back, checking to make sure she was fine.

"Leave!" Saki said "See I can make you very happy, not like that idiot."

She hugged Angel shielding her from his view. "I want to stay with Angel, I want to make sure she's adjusted."

Saki sighed rolling his eyes "She will be fine."

"You killed my boyfriend, how do I know she won't be dead."

"Ex! Plus how could I hurt my own daughter." He looked at Angel , who hugged onto April, he sighed.

"Alright fine, only for three weeks afterward you will be sleeping with me." He showed them Angels' room.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

April got Angel to quiet down, and wiped her eyes "Angel please tell me what happened."

Angel swallowed and looked at her "I don't know, I was with my grandmother putting something away, until someone pounded on the door. Gram opened it and police started saying how she was unfit to care for me, how I was a miscreant and soon I was being put in a police car. The way we were going I saw your place on fire and I started crying, then the police put me in a room, then a woman comes up smiling saying "I found you a real home" then they show me to Hun and we get into the car and next thing I know I see you."

She started crying again; April comforted her rubbing her back. Angel felt sick and she ran into the bathroom and April just rubbed her back. April flushed the toilet and helped a shaky Angel stand up as she washed her mouth out.

"Why are we here?" Angel asked getting on the bed

April got on the bed and Angel crawled over to put her head in her lap. She showed the ring "This is why."

Angel looked at the ring "It's expensive."

April nodded "It is, he said we are going to be married in three weeks."

"So that's what he meant." Angel said then got up "Well Casey can tell the turtles."

April shook her head "No, he's dead." She whispered, and was ready to cry herself.

"What! How?"

"He made it look like we were both in the flames, but it's just him who died."

Angel looked at her "That doesn't make sense."

"He will "announce" that I was here and that we are in a secret relationship and that we will be married soon." April said mad

Angel got up "We have to tell the turtles." She pulled on April's arm

April shook her head, showing the collar "I can't it is a tracker, I would lead him to the turtles and so would you."

Aged dropped on the floor in defeat, she looked like she was ready to cry "I didn't even get my thing's to remind me of home."

April looked at the girl, she already felt bad about Casey, and now Angel. She stood up "We will get them."

"How?" She asked in defeat

"We will now clean your face, where's the Angel I know?" April said

Angel looked at her, she was right she, she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up and they headed out the room. They went to April's room first; she showered and dressed in expensive clothes. She used to wish to own such clothes. She didn't bother with makeup, though Angel wanted to put some on her.

Once the light makeup was on, she found a cell phone with her name on it. She found a purse and put it in, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked worried

"We might need some cash, just in case we want to go shopping."

"What's a better distraction?" Angel said

"Do you want to stay here?" April asked as they saw the office room.

Angel shook her head "I have to see him, I should get used to it."

April nodded and they walked in, Saki stopped the mayor from talking when he saw his fiancé. He smiled at her "Mr. Mayor I want you to be the first to know, of our upcoming wedding."

The mayor looked at him shocked "I did not know you were dating." He said getting up he was shocked to see the woman, she was supposed to be dead.

"This is the second reason why you are here, it seems that my fiancés home had caught a blaze and everyone thinks it was her. I hope you can help us stop such a thing." Saki said while walking to her.

"What is it?" He asked concerned

"Angel and I are going to pick some stuff up from her grandmother's and get some things for her room. We need some cash." She said not liking being so close to him.

"The turtles-"

"They think I'm dead." She said ready to cry

He looked at the necklace/collar "it seemed to be working fine. "Alright, the elite will be following you in silence and two lackeys. I can't have you injure yourself before the big night." He then made out with her, since she gasped, he put his tongue in her mouth.

"Yuck." Angel said

"It's just love." The mayor said with a smile

Sake broke the kiss and gave her a credit card and walked them out, he then told two of the elite guard to follow them and they had two lower levels meet them at the car.

"We will be watching so don't try to run." One of them said as his brother got on a bike.

Angel nodded and they go in the car.


	4. Wedding

I do not own

"Check the front gate. We can not have the turtles show up!" Hun yelled to a guard

In Aprils bedroom

"We failed." Angel said to herself as The Elite Guard wives were helping April in her dress.

"All done." Sango said proudly while zipping the dress up.

April looked at herself in the mirror ,the top part of the dress was corset styled, the bottom part of her dress was Victorian style .Little jewels were on her dress, they were just as red as her hair. She was wearing a blood red necklace, and red boots.

April sighed, a beautiful as she was, these weren't the girl she wanted help to get ready. She truly wasn't marrying the groom, she wanted.

She was shocked when Rin had given her a tissue. "Cry now, we do not want your makeup ruined."

April nodded "I don't need it, but thank you."

Rin nodded and put the tissue in the trash "You may not like us, but we are grateful our lord has found someone."

April looked at her "Why is that?"

Rin had her sit down "We have each have gotten pregnant more than once, though we have a rule that states that we can not get pregnant until his wife is successfully three months pregnant."

"So you killed them!" Angel yelled

"We had no choice, if he found out he would have us all killed." Miyu said wiping her eyes carefully.

"I am sorry that you each had to go through that." April said hugging each of them

"Though I do not understand this …law."

"Our men are his guards; they cannot be tired from watching their own child." Sango said

"So once you are three months pregnant we will have one night to ourselves. Only two can become pregnant at a time." Rin said

"So it's like who can get who pregnant faster." Angel said looking at them.

They all nodded.

"Wow, I only ever wanted a child by Casey. I did not even think of having one with him, though I want to make sure you all have a child." April said now feeling weight on her shoulders.

Her whole time here, they were nice to her. Though she was shocked, they had wives first off. They enjoyed being with Angel, and now she knows why.

Karai entered the room "May I speak to my…mother and sister alone."

The woman nodded and left.

"I can no longer help you escape."

"What!" Angel said mad walking over to her

"Why not?" April asked walking over to her and holding Angel back.

"My father said that if I help you, or get in contact with the turtles…he will disown me." Karai bowed and headed out.

"Great, he got to her." Angel said mad

"The turtles will find us." April said hugging the little girl.

The wives came back "It's time." Sango said with a smile

April nodded and followed them, she watched as they went out and smiled at Angel in her all black dress. Angel couldn't even give her a fake smile, as she walked out.

April sighed and took a breath and entered the room. She stopped at certain points so the camera could take pictures. The "I do" part she was in a daze, she snapped out of it once the last reporter thanked her.

She went over to a wives table, and smiled at them.

"So do you still have some nerves?" Jaime asked holding her three month child.

April nodded"Yes, I still have some over."

"Don't worry, once you have a night to each other, they will be gone." Jaime said

April nodded, and looked to Angel; she looked scared in the eyes, but bored on the outside.

"How are your girls getting along?" Destiny asked looking to Angel and Karai.

"You know how girls are, besides I want to know where you two will be honey mooning." Jasmine said looking at Destiny, shaking her head.

"I don't know." April said scared.

"Oohh." They all said having other's look at them.

"I bet it's Fiji." Clarice said

Amber shook her head "No way, with his money personal island."

Oroku and the other husbands looked at their wives.

Mark shook his head "So, where are you two going?"

"My first home Japan." Saki said

"That's where you whole estate is right?" James asked looking at him

Oroku nodded and had to stay calm when a guard told him that the turtles were three floors down. They were fighting with his clones.

He nodded "I want the chopper on the platform now." His man nodded

"If you excuse us, the plane will be here soon." He nodded to them and headed to his wife.

Angel was bored; she looked to the other teens here. They were complaining about maids, and boyfriends. They even talked about how they were leaving to Paris and Milan.

Angel sighed "Are we boring you gutter trash?" Tiffany asked outraged

The other teens looked between Tiffany and the new girl.

"Yes, you are." Angel stood up and started walking, she was shocked she was going to Karai's table.

"Can I talk to you ?" Angel asked

Karai nodded while raising an eyebrow. They walked away from the table "How do you deal with them?" Angel asked looking at her table.

"When I was your age, father only let me deal with them for two hours. Now though I have to stay through out it all."

"How have you not killed yourself?" Angel asked

"May I have your attention please?" Oroku said, while holding onto April's wait.

They all looked at the new couple. Though Angel felt something drop on her head, she moved it off her. It kept on getting on her; she looked up and was shocked to see a smiling Mickey.

She was about to open her mouth, until he shook his head.

She looked down and realized April and the demon was walking to the helicopter. Karai was walking towards her.

"Are you all right?" Karai asked

"Of course." Angel said having her hand open.

She mentally smirked, when she felt the smoke pellets in her hands. She felt seven in her hand.

"Let's go." Karai said

Angel went to the doorway, while also letting them go. She stopped once she heard a pop. Soon other pops went through out the room and guests started screaming.

A guard grabbed her and rushed her to the helicopter.

"The turtles! " April said with a smile.

"Get us in the air now!" Saki growled out.

"No!" April yelled going to the door.

Saki grabbed her "Do not or I will knock you out." He looked at Angel "That goes to the both of you."

April looked out the window to see the turtles fighting his guards.

End Chapter

Review


End file.
